Refrigerated transport units are used to transport goods over both land and water. These units allow perishable goods contained therein to be transported. A refrigerated transport unit can include an electric motor for driving a refrigerant compressor forming a part of the unit. As a result, refrigerated transport units require a source of electrical power for operation. When located at a freight terminal, a refrigerated container is provided with electrical power through a connection to a conventional source of electrical power. When located on a ship, a refrigerated container receives electrical power from the ship's electrical system. When being transported by road, rail or when no other power source is available, a temporary power source which includes a motor generator set, may be mounted directly to the refrigerated container. The temporary power source includes a fuel tank for the motor, which is typically a diesel engine. Many generator sets are required to have the capability to provide uninterrupted service for an extended length of time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a high capacity integral fuel tank for such a generator set.